inspiringdemilovatofandomcom-20200214-history
The X Factor (U.S. season 2)
The X Factor is an American television music competition to find new singing talent; the winner of which receives a $5 million recording contract with Epic Records. The second season will begin airing on Fox on September 12, 2012.[2] Simon Cowell and L.A. Reid are the only judges from the previous season to return, as the other two judges, Paula Abdul and Nicole Scherzinger, both left the show. Cowell and Reid are joined on the judging panel by Britney Spears and Demi Lovato. Judges and hosts On January 9, 2012, Fox announced that The X Factor would undergo some changes for its second season. On January 30, it was confirmed that host Steve Jones and judges Nicole Scherzinger and Paula Abdul would not be returning for the second season.[3][4][5] Following her departure, Scherzinger joined the UK version of the show. On February 6, Simon Cowell and L.A. Reid were the only confirmed judges for season 2.[6] Prior to her death, Whitney Houston was approached as a potential replacement judge.[7] It was also reported that Cowell was in talks with Britney Spears for her to join the show, reportedly offering her $15 million.[8] On May 9, reports surfaced that Spears officially signed on to judge the show.[9] It was also rumoured that Demi Lovato and Miley Cyrus were in talks to be the second replacement judge.[10] Lovato reportedly signed a deal to judge the show on May 13.[11] The following day, it was officially confirmed that Spears and Lovato would join The X Factor as the two newest judges.[12] When asked about the new judges, Cowell said: "I'm absolutely delighted Britney and Demi are joining us. Britney remains one of the biggest stars in the world, she's talented, fascinating – and I believe she knows exactly how to spot THE X FACTOR. Demi's had an amazing career in music, TV and film for someone her age. She's young, confident, and enthusiastic. I think it’s really important that she speaks to our younger audience. The new panel will be dynamic and will work really well with the changes we are making to the show."[13] The new host is yet to be announced, though Cowell has confirmed there will be two hosts. On June 26, Cowell hinted that The X Factor was close to signing a deal for new hosts, and confirmed that he had narrowed the possibilities to five candidates.[14] On June 29, Cowell revealed that there will be one male and one female host, and neither of them will have hosted before.[15] [16] People considered for hosting slots include Stacy Keibler, Mario Lopez, Khloe Kardashian, Kelly Osbourne, Terrence J, Erin Andrews and Mike Catherwood.[17] According to recent reports, Osbourne has emerged as the front runner to host the show.[18] Irish music manager and UK X Factor judge Louis Walsh filled in for Cowell at the Kansas City auditions while Cowell was recovering from bronchitis.[19] Selection process Auditions http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:USA_location_map.svgKansas CityAustinSan FranciscoGreensboroProvidenceCities where the auditions were held.The producers' auditions began on March 14, 2012 at the Sprint Center in Kansas City, Missouri. More producers' auditions were held on March 22 at the Frank Erwin Center in Austin, Texas, April 20 at the Cow Palace in San Francisco, California, May 1 at the Greensboro Coliseum in Greensboro, North Carolina and concluded on May 10 at the Dunkin' Donuts Center in Providence, Rhode Island. The judges' auditions took place between May and July. The auditions went without a host as they have yet to hire a new one. Cowell has confirmed that there will be two hosts this year.